Elysium
by LovelyGucci
Summary: If you don't live for something, you die for nothing. *HOUSE OF HADES SPOILERS*
1. Chapter 1

**Elysium**

Elysium is known as the place at the ends of the earth to which certain favored heroes or mortals are conveyed by the gods after death. A place or state of perfect happiness. If one were to die, this is where they would want to go. Since this wasn't the only option for those who died, ending up in Elysium was like an honor for those who performed good in their life.

The land of the dead would probably be the only place where Nico di Angelo felt he belonged. As depressing as that sounded, it was true. Being the son of Hades, he was used to being left alone and it had been lonelier since the death of his sister, Bianca. Even his home life wasn't the best; his father tended to be cold towards him and his step-mother Persephone wasn't his biggest fan. Because of this, he found himself wandering a lot, never having a stable home. No family, no friends. Just himself, constantly surrounded by dead people. He decided he didn't want to live this life anymore and wanted to bring back his sister. After all, dead people were his specialty.

Arriving in Elysium was the easy part. Making sure to get out was not. Elysium was amazing in that you could be surrounded by whatever made you happy. It was the perfect heaven and it was tempting to leave the imperfect and lonely world behind to start over in Elysium.

He started there because he knew that was where his sister would be. She had died a hero's death and belonged nowhere else.

When he first made it, he ended up in the middle of what looked like a pool party. The sun was brightly shining over the clear blue water. Many demigods seemed to be enjoying themselves; some playing volleyball in the water, some around a grill deciding what they wanted to eat, some sunbathing. He recognized Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf sitting under a palm tree together enjoying each other's company.

This place was amazing. Nico wanted nothing more than to pull up a chair and sip piña coladas with the rest of these souls. But he had to find his sister.

A small giggle behind him shook him out of his thoughts. He turned around to see a girl, a little older than he was, looking right at him with her hands on her waist. She was wearing a bright yellow bikini and had white-framed sunglasses covering her eyes. Her chestnut brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Nico gave her a once over and then quickly averted his eyes, willing the blush to leave his pale cheeks.

"You look a little lost," she commented. "We don't usually get living people around here."

Nico glared at her. "You got a problem with that?"

The girl shrugged easily. "Not really. I'm just kinda nosy. So what brings you here? How did you even get here?"

Nico observed her. She seemed friendly enough but he wasn't here to make friends. He had to find his sister and bring her back. He contemplated ignoring her and just continuing his mission but her cheery disposition was annoyingly contagious.

"I'm a son of Hades and I'm here for my sister," was his gruff reply.

She lifted her sunglasses over her eyes and rested them on her head to get a better look at him. Her eyes were a light green color, almost like a mint green. She was very pretty. The odd look she was giving him was almost comical, however.

"You're here for your sister…" she repeated. "As in…?"

"I'm taking her outta here!" he snapped. "She doesn't belong here! She should be alive and with me!"

The girl blinked. "You can do that?"

"I'm a son of Hades! Of course I can!"

She put her hands in front of herself as if in defense. "I was just asking. Kid, you do whatever you want. It's probably not the wisest thing to do but if you want your sister that badly…" She placed her glasses over her eyes again and sat at the nearest pool chair, soaking in the sun.

Nico glared at her again. He had wasted valuable time having a pointless conversation with this girl. She was no help at all.

He walked away from her and began wandering around the pool area. There was no sign of her there so he kept going. He found himself in many different places; an area that looked like an amusement park, a beautiful grassy park, and a crystal clear, white sanded beach. His sister was nowhere to be seen.

Being in Elysium for so long was beginning to sap his energy because he wasn't supposed to be there. He searched for as long as he could before he needed to leave. For days he continued this routine to no avail.

"She's not here," the girl told him. Nico turned around to see that she was dressed in denim shorts and a pink tank top now. Her light hair was out of its ponytail and fell gracefully around her shoulders. "Your sister, Bianca di Angelo, right? She's not here."

"How do you know her name?" Nico asked.

The girl smiled and playfully rolled her eyes. "Because children of Hades are a dime a dozen." She turned serious now. "Your sister isn't here, not because she doesn't deserve it, but because she left. She chose to be reborn."

Nico deflated. He didn't even know what to say. All this time searching and she wasn't even here. He knew it was selfish to think this way but she should have been there waiting for him.

The girl scoffed. "She must have been brave. I don't think I could do it."

"To be reborn? Didn't you die a hero's death? You should have some bravery."

The girl blinked. "I died protecting my friends from a monster. It wasn't an easy thing to do, especially when I knew I was going to die. I just don't know if I would do it again in another life."

Nico wanted to yell at her about how he didn't care and how his question was rhetorical. But for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't have the desire to be rude to her. Whether it was because of her friendly aura or because he didn't have any energy left, he wasn't sure.

"What's your name?" Nico asked quietly.

The girl smiled. "Acacia. Daughter of Apollo."

"Is that why you're so cheerful?" Nico asked. "You kinda have his personality."

Acacia giggled. "Do I? I wouldn't know. I never met him." She looked around and rubbed her arms nervously. It took a few seconds for her to look back at him. "You wanna get outta here?"

Nico nodded. "Where would we go?"

"There's an amusement park not far from here." She stepped over to him and grabbed his hand. "Let's go have some fun."

He allowed her to lead him wherever she pleased. There was a small amusement park, almost like a carnival nearby that the two went to. There were other souls there having fun and it was just an overall fun environment. They rode some of the small rides, and enjoyed the games and food that were offered.

"I'm sorry about your sister," Acacia offered. They were sitting at a bench sharing a cotton candy, taking a break from the rides. "She must have meant a lot to you if you were willing to bring her back from the dead."

Nico nodded. "She was the only family I had. Not including Hades but I don't see him much."

"Is that why you're all doom-and-gloom?" she asked, motioning towards his outfit. "I mean, it works for you. You give off that 'I belong to the Underworld' vibe."

Nico scowled. "Are you usually this obnoxious?"

Acacia laughed. Nico wasn't sure why because he was being serious. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tease. I'm just in a good mood. It's been a long time since I've actually had fun with someone."

"But you're in Elysium. Shouldn't you always be happy?" Nico asked.

Acacia shrugged. "I'm not unhappy. Just a little lonely. All my friends and family are still alive so I'm always by myself. I did have a lot of fun today. We should do this more often."

And they did. Nico frequented Elysium often just to see Acacia. He found that he had fun with her and really enjoyed her company. She would tell him stories of her life when she was alive.

After spending so much time with her, Nico was beginning to realize that he really did like her. He couldn't explain the feelings he had around her but it was something he never experienced. It was enough to contemplate bringing her back to life. If he couldn't be with his sister and bring her back, maybe being with Acacia would be the next best thing.

"What would you do if you were able to live again?" Nico asked her one day. They were lying in the sand on a beach, just enjoying each other's company. Acacia was looking good in a yellow bikini and large-framed sunglasses.

Acacia gave a short laugh. "Why would I want to think that way?"

Nico bit his lip in thought. Should he even suggest it? Against his better judgment, he did. "I can bring you back to life. If you want. Then you can see your family and friends and you won't be alone anymore. You can go back to camp."

Acacia sat up and lifted her sunglasses to sit atop of her head. She curved her eyebrows in confusion as she stared at her new friend. "You want to…?"

Nico nodded. "Yeah."

Acacia sighed heavily. "Nico…" She placed her warm hand on his in a comforting way. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach begin to flutter. "You can't do that."

He pulled his hand away quickly. "Yes I can! I have the power!"

Acacia shook her head. "That's not what I meant. You can't bring me back, because you need to bring back your sister."

"What?" Nico asked. "She's gone! You said so yourself!"

Acacia shook her head. "You have another sister; a daughter of Pluto who has passed. Her soul lives in the Fields of Asphodel. If you're going to bring anyone back, it should be her." She leaned closer to him and gave him a small peck on the lips. "Thank you for the thought, though. It would be amazing to be alive again and to always be with you but that's not how it should be. She's more important than I am. You'll see." She patted his hand one last time and stood up. She offered a small smile. "It's been fun."

Nico stared after her as she left him alone. He spent a long while thinking to himself about all the possibilities before making his way to the Fields of Asphodel.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing Percy Jackson except Acacia.

A/N: Just felt like writing a little something Nico. Hope it was okay! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_******MAJOR HOUSE OF HADES SPOILERS*******_

If you haven't read it yet and don't want anything spoiled then, you probably shouldn't read. This story was meant to be a one-shot but after what I read in HoH, I just couldn't resist. I hope it's okay. It's just a little update but I liked writing it!

Technically, it takes places before HoH, even before Mark of Athena but it includes things that are found out in HoH.

Enjoy and please review!

* * *

_Chapter Two_

"You were right."

Acacia almost jumped at the sound of his voice. She barely sensed his presence until he was right behind her. She had been walking alone in a beautiful garden, reminiscing of the times when she would tend to the stunning flowers with her mother in the backyard when he showed up again. It was an unexpected surprise.

She tucked some of her hair behind her ear before facing him with a smile. "I usually am. Now, what was I right about?"

Nico didn't smile upon seeing her, which was slightly disheartening. He looked as deathly pale as he usually did. His dark hair was unkempt and his black clothes were hanging loosely off his small frame. "My sister, Hazel."

Acacia tilted her head, as if thinking over what he just said. "About that- why did you come back? You were supposed to leave me behind in the dust, distraught about losing your first love as I died helplessly and alone but knowing you had to continue on a heroic journey without me to find your beloved long lost sister!" She fanned herself dramatically like a damsel in distress.

Nico scowled. "You're not my first love," he muttered. Perhaps he hadn't wanted her to hear him but she did. Her eyes widened and she couldn't help the grin on her face now.

"You've loved someone else?" she asked excitedly. "Who was she? Is she alive? Was she like you, all doom and gloom?"

The scowl on his face turned into a look of horror. He started to back away slowly like her words were actually terrifying him. "Drop it." His response was curt and Acacia realized she made a mistake.

She frowned. "Sorry…it must have been a big deal if you're getting so upset about it." She turned her attention back to the plants, running her fingers over them softly. "So, you've found your other sister. And the Doors have been open." She plucked a white rose from the bush and placed it in her light brown hair. "Why_ have_ you come back?"

Nico looked a bit calmer now and spoke in a quiet voice, "Habit, I guess? I didn't mean to end up here."

Acacia smiled. "Couldn't resist me, huh?" Her smile didn't reach her eyes however. She could tell Nico was really upset about something.

"I'm trying to find the Doors of Death."

And there it was. Her stomach dropped to the floor. She whipped around to face her friend as he stared glumly at the ground. "No, you're not," she demanded. She rushed forward and engulfed him in a hug. "It's too dangerous. You can't."

He kept his hands at his sides. "I don't like being touched."

Acacia let go of him instantly, the hurt of his words written all over his face. "Nico…"

"I have to go. It's for a mission- you wouldn't understand."

The brunette crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. "Fine! But when you get sucked into Tartarus, don't say I didn't warn you! Just because you're the son of Hades, it doesn't mean that you can just go anywhere you please!"

The scowl returned to his face. "Actually, I think it does." He made to leave but Acacia didn't like the thought of them parting on such bad terms. If something did happen to him, like getting sucked into Tartarus like she feared, she might never see him again. He seemed to have already made up his mind so she knew talking him out of it now was useless.

Acacia reached out for his delicate, white fingers. Nico allowed her to hold onto his hand and they stood there in complete silence for a few moments. She took a deep breath and gazed into his glassy brown eyes. He had definitely changed since she last saw him. He looked like he had been through a lot and if he were really trying to find the Doors of Death- well, hopefully he wouldn't break.

"I need to ask you something," she started. Acacia bit her lip nervously when she realized Nico was watching her carefully. "I guess you're still in love with your first love. Can you tell me about her?"

Nico ripped his hand from hers. "No."

"I've heard rumors," she told him. "That maybe your crush was on a daughter of Athena. Annabeth, I think her name was. Was that her?"

Nico scoffed. "She's _not _my first love."

Acacia gave a frustrated sigh now. "Why won't you confide in me? I thought we were friends! I thought that you liked me! But you won't tell me anything! So you don't like this Annabeth girl. What, do you like her boyfriend, Percy Jackson?" She had meant it to be a cruel joke to embarrass him for not opening up to her but one look at his face and she realized it was true.

He gaped at her, his mouth opening and closing quietly.

"Oh…I-I didn't mean…Nico, I'm sorry." He was still silent and it was making Acacia nervous now. "There's nothing wrong with that, of course."

Nico was done talking with her. He turned in the other direction and left her alone in the garden. The flowers no longer appealed to her.

* * *

Elysium was the only place in existence that was actually perfect…and yet, Acacia had never felt so empty before. The feeling was very frightening because she knew that she shouldn't let this affect her. She messed up with Nico, big time. He surely wouldn't come to see her again- and that would only be if he managed to survive his dangerous journey to find the Doors of Death from the Underworld.

There was a happening demigod party going on at the beach but it just wasn't calling to her. She sat on the sand, inappropriately dressed in jeans and a t-shirt as she watched the others enjoying themselves.

"We need to talk."

Nico's voice surprised her again. He really needed a bell or something. She rose from the ground and followed him to a much more secluded area, kicking sand dejectedly.

"I hoped that you liked me," Acacia began. "When you told me that you wanted to bring me back to life…if you don't even like me like that, why did you suggest it?"

Nico looked pained. This conversation was very difficult for him. "I _wanted _to like you like that. You accepted me, even though I was a son of Hades and you were different. But…"

Acacia gave a smirk. "I'm just not your type. I get it." She gave a small laugh before her green eyes met his dark ones. "What made you come back?"

Nico was struggling with his words again. He wasn't one to show emotion, much less discuss feelings of love and friendship. She was okay with that though. It was part of his Underworld charm.

Acacia shrugged. "Whatever the reason, I'm glad you came back." She leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek. "Please be careful on your journey. If there's anything that I can do to help you, just let me know. I'll be here."

He pulled out a dark, red fruit from his pocket like it was the solution to all of his problems. "I should be fine. I have a pomegranate."

Acacia nodded and gave a smile. "I'm going to pretend like that reassures me."

Nico smirked and was on his way for real this time. It was disappointing that she wasn't the one that he loved- his own personal Elysium- but maybe he would start accepting who he really was and find that happiness that he desperately needed.


End file.
